Death Sentence
by Revriley
Summary: An ill Harry Kim has no desire to cause trouble for the overworked Doctor, and chooses to remain silent about his less than satisfactory health.  Meanwhile, Voyager encounters another spacecraft, which is fascinated by Voyager's apparent hierarchy.


**Title**: Death Sentence

**Summary**: An ill Harry Kim has no desire to cause trouble for the overworked Doctor, and chooses to remain silent about his less than satisfactory health. Meanwhile, Voyager encounters another spacecraft, which is fascinated by Voyager's apparent hierarchy. Problems ensue.

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**NOTE: Yes, some of you may have read a similar story in the past. Please refer to the bottom of this page to see my reference toward that particular work of fiction. It was my inspiration, and I do have the author's permission to write this (though I wouldn't be surprised if she has forgotten about it by now)**

*****V*****

Harry Kim fought off another dizzy spell for the fourth time that shift, as he stared at his controls. Gripping each side of his 'station', he waited for the spell to subside before straightening up. Which wouldn't happen for...another two minutes. This spell was a strong one.

"Ensign Kim!" Harry straightened immediately at the tone of his captain's voice, which didn't improve his dizziness as he fought not to sway.

"Captain?" He asked, blinking black spots from his eyes.

She stared at him from her seat. "Whatever is causing you to lean over like that must be important. Why don't you share it with us?" Harry blinked again.

"It's nothing. Something on one of the screens, that's all."

"Really? What?" Janeway said in interest. Chakotay and Tuvok looked up from their positions.

"Nothing." Harry answered with a slight smirk. It was true. Nothing had happened, all day. A groan rose from Tom in the pilot seat.

"Way to get our hopes up, Harry." Tom said, leaning back in his seat.

"What's wrong with nothing? After all, we could be under attack." Harry replied.

"True, but what if we weren't?" Chakotay mused.

"Look," Harry started, embarrassed. "Why are we obsessing over this? The fact of the matter is that there isn't anything there, and that's that." He let out the rest of his feelings in an exaggerated sigh, and leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

"Somebody's touchy today. Headache?" Janeway chuckled.

Tom shook his head, laughing. "No, I think it's just boredom...anyone up for solitaire?" This was met with several half-hearted groans, and a few laughs. Silence stretched until Harry noticed someone else drumming his fingers against his station.

He looked at Tuvok. "You—_you_-are actually bored?" Tuvok looked down at his hand. The drumming stopped. Janeway let out a small laugh.

"I've just eaten, gentlemen. Why don't a couple of you go down and get yoursel-"

She was cut off as the ship rocked slightly. Although the force was enough to cause Tom Paris's head to fall alarmingly close to the controls of the ship, it shouldn't have been enough to send Harry sprawling to the floor. Lying there dizzily, he was aware of Chakotay calling his name. The Captain called out, "Janeway to engineering. Anything happen down there that caused the tremor?"

"A careless ensign was working on repairing a damaged storage tank, and somehow managed to blow it up—he won't tell me exactly what he did. At any rate, it caused the contents of the tank to be released—I'm repairing the problem now."

"His brain?" Janeway asked dryly.

"No, but I'm going to get him later—maybe make him clean out a couple of plasma conduits or something."

Chakotay had gotten out of his chair, coming over to help Harry up.

"You okay?" Chakotay asked in concern.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, which was sore from the fall. "Yessir. I don't understand how I lost my balance—a simple misstep on my part."

Chakotay looked at him. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive. I'll be more careful, Commander." Harry said, the dizziness coming back stronger than before.

Tom sat up slowly as Janeway looked around, realizing that Chakotay was helping Harry up from the ground. "Are you alright, Harry?" She asked.

Harry swallowed as black spots danced again in his vision. "Yes, Captain. I stepped wrong, that's all."

"Isn't anyone going to ask about _me?_" Tom demanded. "I almost hit the controls!"

Captain Janeway smiled. "_Almost_, Tom. Now, if you had, you might have sent us in reverse, and as soon as the Doctor fixed you up, you would then lose your holodeck privileges for three weeks."

"Oh, no, Captain, you can't do away with the pilot. While you may be directing this operation, I make it _work_!"

Tuvok cut in. "That is illogical to assume that one person causes _Voyager_ to fly. There is the Engineering section of the ship, science and research sections, security, a medical section, kitchen, and we must not forget the people who actually built the ship in the first place."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "How does a kitchen make the ship fly?"

"The people working in the kitchen produce food, which in turn feeds and energizes the crew members, who in turn operate the ship."

Tom nodded, a grin on his face. "Absolutely right, Tuvok. But _I_ am the person who drives! Are the people in _engineering_ driving?"

"They provide the energy necessa-"

"You're right, Tuvok. They aren't! I'm driving. You can't survive without the driver." Tom said smugly. Janeway sighed.

"Tom, I really think we could survive without you."

"But not the driver."

Harry didn't pay much attention to that conversation, as he was more focused on standing upright and proving to Chakotay that Sickbay was not needed. Chakotay looked at him for a moment, then went back to take his seat next to Janeway.

Tom looked at Harry from his seat. "What do you think, Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry replied, trying to decide whether the Tom he saw on the right was the real one, or the left.

"Do you think the ship could survive without the driver?" Tom reclined in his seat, swiveling to look at him.

"Of course not! But I'm sure we can find a replacement in case anything happens to you, Tom." Harry answered. "Besides, it's not like we need you to reroute or anything. For today, at least, all we're doing is going in a straight line. Now, if an asteroid suddenly flies into our path, _then_ your skills we be needed."

Captain Janeway smiled slightly. "But I didn't finish my previous statement, gentlemen. Before the incident, I was going to say that you might like to go have lunch. Your shifts are almost over, and I think we can all agree that this patch of space is significantly uninteresting." Tom raised his hands in triumph, and made to get up from his seat, but Janeway stopped him. "Sorry, Tom, but I'm afraid the ship can't survive without its driver. You'll have to remain." Tom groaned, while Chakotay got up and stretched, having been on the shift longer than Janeway had.

"Hey, Harry, how about joining me? I was hoping I could ask you about that project you were working on." Chakotay asked casually. Harry shook his head, already feeling nauseous at the idea of food.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry. I actually wanted to work on a novel."

Tom looked at him curiously. "I thought that was my thing...only in holo-form."

Janeway looked at Harry in interest. "I didn't know you wrote, Harry."

"It's just a hobby." He shrugged modestly.

"I wasn't aware you even enjoyed actual books, Harry. As I recall, you said that you could not imagine a story in which you did not take a part."

Harry smiled. "That was until I actually tried it."

Tom yawned. "Well...this is all _very _amusing, but why don't you go have fun in recreation time? I mean, there's nothing better you can do, like, say, do your jobs..."

Chakotay ignored him as he turned to Tuvok. "What about you, Tuvok? You want to join me?" Tuvok hesitated, and Harry grinned.

"He probably heard about what Neelix is serving today, and decided he'd pass."

"That is illogical. I have no wish to eat at this moment, and I have no desire to participate in recreational activities at this time."

Chakotay shrugged as he headed for the lift. "Suit yourself." Harry followed, and stepped into the lift with Chakotay as Seven of Nine stepped out. As the doors closed, Harry could hear her saying, "I am ready to become the needed officer, Captain."

Commander and Ensign stood in silence as the lift doors closed. The lift then started to descend.

"Computer, halt turbolift." Chakotay said suddenly, causing Harry to look in his direction nervously.

"Commander?"

Chakotay turned to face him, letting out a sigh as he placed his hands behind his back. "Ensign Kim. I usually can say that without a doubt you are one of the most honest men I've known. Of course, there was the time you lied about your relationship with that Varroare girl, Tal...and I don't doubt that you've done it a few other times. However, you are usually very trustworthy when it comes to telling the truth."

"Thank you, Commander..." Harry said, bemused.

"However," Chakotay continued, his face stern. "I am inclined to believe you lied to us on the bridge."

"What?" Harry's voice rose. "Commander, I was telling the truth about nothing on the scanners-"

"I know." Chakotay's facial features relaxed slightly, while his posture remained stiff. "Harry..."

Harry was quick to notice the change from formality to friendly concern.

"...you didn't fall by a simple misstep. No, if I know our Ensign Eager, he's in his prime—sure to be sure not to lose his footing. Especially with an explosion that small. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, I just want to know why you tripped. Out with the real reason, Harry."

Harry blanched. "Uh...really, Commander. I was walking over to the railing and as my foot was raised, the ship shuddered. I fell."

Chakotay sighed. "Very well, Harry. When you wish to tell me the truth...you know where to find me."

With that, he gave the command for the turbolift to continue. Harry leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He barely got away with that—another indication that he needed to be more careful.

"Harry?" He opened his eyes. Chakotay was frowning at him. "This is your stop...unless you've changed your mind about having lunch with me."

Harry murmured a small thank you but no, and hurried out of the turbolift. Well aware that the Commander hadn't closed the doors, he remained upright, walking as swiftly as he could toward his room. It was only when the light of the lift disappeared that he allowed himself to slouch, and his confident gait to transform into shuffling.

*****V*****

**So that was chapter one of this tale. For those who have read my other work, I will gladly accept your reminders of my lack of dependable updating. **

**Inspired by Don't Hide Things From Your Captain ****by ****AiyanaStone****.**** Thanks for letting me take your idea and expanding on it. **


End file.
